Sleepover
by Ange Noir
Summary: Yuuta returns home on a small errand. Little does he know that was the gravest mistake he could ever hope to make. No romantic pairing. Just a bit of fun. FujixFujixFuji


**Ange:** So I decided for national novel writing month it would behoove me (awesome word) to just try to update more as opposed to doing an actual novel which I don't have time to anyways. I think I'll try to just do a random oneshot/drabble and then update an ongoing story. How does that sound? Any suggestions would be appreciated. So I was totally going to write an off the way story not related to anime in any way but this got in my head. Almost makes me feel like updating A Genius's Worry

Almost.

But who knows I may do something random like that. I'm pretty tempted as it is.

* * *

Sleepover

~A oneshot of horror~

* * *

Yuuta walked towards home feeling childish that it has come down to this. He was supposed to be on his own and independent willing to make his mark in this world. But now look at him reduced to returning home with his tail between his legs all to get some leftover scraps that will feed him for the coming week or so. It's bad enough that he still gets allowance as it is.

-

Now he's giving the guys another set of ammo for them to pick on him about.

-

Last he heard his parents were out for the evening. It was their anniversary so they were making the most of it. That only left his sister and brother home. Now Yumiko he could handle.

-

Shuusuke on the other hand…

-

Stopping at the door he realized that he left his key back at the dorm. He couldn't at least do that right it seems. He raised his hand to ring the doorbell but a loud screech paused him in the action. It seemed to be coming from upstairs. A heavy silence followed before a round of giggles sounded from inside his house.

-

Girls it sounds like.

-

And lots of them.

-

Steeling his nerves he rang the doorbell unsure of what to expect. Loud footsteps thundered down the stairs and a series of locks were undone.

-

Locks…?

-

And then the door opened as he came face to face with his older brother.

-

Or rather what Shuusuke would look like if all done up in drag.

-

But it was Shuusuke alright although his normally smiling face looked strained.

-

Yuuta speechless could only stare.

-

He had on glimmering lipstick that matched his eye shadow which disturbingly complimented his eyes. There was an obscene amount of blush and he couldn't even begin to describe the outfit. Let's just say that it brought out his girlish figure that he didn't even knew his brother had.

-

"Yumiko," Shuusuke said by way of explanation.

-

At once Yuuta understood. While their sister could be described as nothing but a normal jet setter, she did have her moments which she let loose on her unsuspecting siblings without a moment's notice.

-

Shuusuke glanced back behind him as though paranoid. Lowering his voice he leaned in closer to Yuuta who couldn't look away from how soft and flowy his hair looked. They _curled_ it. But even then he looked in his element.

-

"…and," he whispered, "She brought friends."

-

Yuuta's eyes widened in horror. It can't be?! That must mean…No! Anything but that!

-

Shuusuke nodded at his silent question, "They're having a _sleepover._"

-

The giggles sounded again, reaffirming Shuusuke's horror story.

-

"Um, well…" Yuuta stammered in a hurry to escape before they get to him next. "I can see that this is a bad time."

-

Turning to leave he was hindered by his brother's heavy hand with nails manicured and polished with a vibrant color of neon pink.

-

Yuuta turned to look back a sinking feeling erupting in his stomach. Shuusuke's smile was still there but it looked more mischievous than usual and that never spelled well for anyone on its receiving end.

-

Unfortunately that meant him this time around.

-

"Not so fast _Yuuta,_"Shuusuke said all smiles at his younger sibling. "They're about to do the full body wax and let's not forget the fashion show they're putting on later."

-

Suddenly his smiled turned a bit more devious.

-

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind another…volunteer."

-

Shuusuke dragged him in, ignoring how Yuuta clawed at the doorway desperately voicing his opposition. With a forceful tug from his brother, Yuuta became their second prisoner all because he couldn't be a bit more independent.

-

And then the giggles…

-

They started all over again.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like? Are they in character? Any other pairing suggestions? I had Yuuta refer to Fuji as Shuusuke because that seems more natural. I don't remember if he does in the anime or not though. Reviews are always welcome. Till my next update!


End file.
